


The One in Which Summoner Wants Darkleer to Just Stop Looming

by LettersofSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Looming, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-05-01 00:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: Dealing with an overprotective diamond in one thing, dealing with the same overprotective diamond while you're trying to get an injury treated is an entirely different one altogether.





	The One in Which Summoner Wants Darkleer to Just Stop Looming

“S-sir...”

The mediculler you’re sitting in front of tonight, or as much as it could be night with the morning sun starting to creep it’s way across the horizon, is looking nervously between you and the great hulking figure looming at your side, gaze intent and obvious in their focus despite that headgear he still insists on wearing.

Light-sensitive dork he is.

“It’s fine.” And yes, you are using your best General voice right now to reassure the younger troll that Darkleer’s not going to do anything to them, no matter what. Because he  _isn’t_.

He’s just... looming like a great hulking mother cluck-beast that’s barely holding themselves back from just nudging in and doing whatever task is causing them their great worry on their own. Which... you usually wouldn’t be against but right now you would very much rather have Darkleer’s hands somewhere else, mainly in yours, letting you squeeze them while you ignore the fact the mediculler has to stitch closed your side to prevent you from bleeding out.

Which is something you would actually very much like to avoid thank you very much.

Your best General voice also has the benefit of making Darkleer press closer to your back, attempting to tuck you further against him he curls around you to keep his gaze on the mediculler’s hands... Which is starting to shake.

Which is not really that good. Not really that good at all.

“It’s fine. He’s not going to do anything.” The mediculler doesn’t seem reassured by that which you know, you can get, Darkleer is very tall, very intent and very very high on the hemospectrum. Which is kind of a big thing they’re all kinda against for the most part here, everyone with their own pasts and experiences and oh hey that’s your blood! Not slowing down!

...

Neat!

“You should get to work soon.” Darkleer’s voice is tense and clipped in a way you recognize as him trying to show he’s worried or concerned but obviously the mediculler doesn’t get that because they’re shaking more now and you know what?

Fine.

“One of you is going to leave right now.” You say, which gets them both staring at you, Darkleer’s whole form stiffening under you and you could have sworn you felt his pumper freeze which also neat. But not something to focus on right now. “And whoever’s staying is going to stitch me up and then let me rest. Are we understood?”

There’s silence, a long moment of still tenseness and you’re almost prepared to repeat yourself when Darkleer carefully squeezes your hand before releasing it, slowly pulling himself from the warm line of your back. 

“I will... I will be back later?” A question, the other asking for guidance, an order, something to cling and hold himself to.

“Once the mediculler’s finished and says you can.” He nods at you and moves like he wants to reach out and touch you again, reassure himself that you’re not going to just die without him there no matter how much more fragile you are compared to himself, but he doesn’t because there’s someone else in the room and that was a bit too much for him.

Could plaster himself to your spine like a very clingly tree-lurker-beast but touch your face? Scandelous!

You adore this idiot. You’re going to give him all the kisses later, all over his dorky face. 

...

Once you’ve been stitched back up and the mediculler says you aren’t going to die.

Yup.


End file.
